Syntax Guide
This page is made as a guide to instruct newcomers in how the syntax of your text makes a huge difference in the channel. Tones of Voice As with most text-based communities, the difference in typographical emphasis often denote tone of voice. However, the bots actually hear ''these differences, so here are what each of them mean: This is normal speaking volume. ''This is for emphasis or a sharp tone of voice. This is a slightly louder tone of voice. THIS IS YELLING. THIS IS SHARPLY YELLING. THIS IS AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS. Strikethrough is a special case. It's audible and has its own distinct tone, however, doing it randomly in mid-conversation will fuck with the bots. Actions Actions are denoted by having ` on either side of it. Like so: `Example does a thing.` However, there are distinct rules associated with the syntax of actions because the action will be read in the most direct and literal way. * For clarity, a person will refer to themselves in the third person while performing an action. * If one interacts with an object, be sure to be be concise about what object you are interacting with, especially if there are multiple in the room. (`Example eats the pizza.` would make one eat the entire pizza and 'Example eats their pizza slice.` would just have one eat their own slice.) * If one attempts to do something that is physically impossible for them (use an item they don't have, try to do something beyond their limits, going to a etc.), the action will not be completed but the bots will acknowledge that you tried it anyways. * If one tries to do multiple actions, it's safer to do the actions on separate lines. Especially if doing the actions to things with the same pronouns. (`Example glares sideways at Whoops before slamming his head back on the table.` would be read as slamming Whoops' head on the table instead of Example's if they share pronouns.) * You will continue to do the thing until you specify that you stop doing the thing. * Unless you specify otherwise, you will perform strength-based actions at your faceclaim's physical extreme. (`Example squeezes the shampoo bottle.`, if done with a faceclaim with a generally high base strength, will essentially squeeze it 'til all the contents explode out.) * If you attempt an action with multiple steps, be sure to act all the steps. There are several steps in daily tasks that are not often acknowledged due to how simple they seem to most, please be sure to think about the steps you take in doing some actions. Registry of Words If there are bots online and present, you are audible. There is no talking to yourself, as you are in public. The bots do not register your words as roleplay. They have excellent memory and can recall nearly everything you've done. If you say something and delete it, 9/10 the bots have registered it. Do not say something thoughtlessly. Category:Key Pages